


Tough Love

by SuperWhoLock_Ate_My_Soul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Ambrose, Bottom Seth Rollins, Dogs, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kind of like a fight club, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Roman has a bulldog named Daisy, Slow Burn, Street Fighter AU, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock_Ate_My_Soul/pseuds/SuperWhoLock_Ate_My_Soul
Summary: I got this idea 2 days ago at 1:30 AM. After sleeping I didn't hate it, so I decided to follow through. nSeth, Dean, and most others from the Monday Night RAW and SmackDown Live roster are Street fighters in this. Not all of them will be in this, of course. Think of it like a disorganized Fight Club. Seth and Dean fight each other most nights. They despise one another. Roman used to fight, but now he just makes sure no one is seriously injured for free at super late/early times.Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean hisses quietly as Roman dabs at the split on his knuckle with an alcohol-soaked cottonball. Roman rolls his eyes, continuing to clean the small cut. 

"Looks like you won this time, uce." Roman commented, "You're relatively fine, but Seth looks pretty battered." 

The two were sitting in Dean's room, as Dean lived with Roman, and Seth was in the kitchen, on the other side of the relatively small apartment. 

"Two-toned rat deserved it." Dean muttered, "Dragged along a fuckin' steel folding chair. Long story short, you might wanna check his back." 

Roman's upper lip twitched "Don't hurt anything while I'm with Seth." 

Dean nodded as Roman left the room, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Daisy hopped up, licking at Dean's hand. 

Seth looked up as Roman walked into the kitchen, carrying a first-aid kit that looked well-used. 

"Why the hell did you bring a chair?" Roman asked, sliding behind Seth and wiping down his back with an alcohol wipe. 

Seth flinched, back having been somehow cut open by the chair. 

"Tell anyone this and you're dead." The Architect started, "I can barely afford the motel room I live in. Some people throw money at me if I make the fight more interesting and lose my shirt." 

Roman looked Seth in the eyes, staring at him like he had lost his mind. 

"I know it's weird. " Seth said, "The receptionist covers for me every once in a while."

"If you ever do lose that place," Roman said, "You can crash on the couch until you get a new place."

Seth sighed, shoulders sagging somewhat. 

"Thanks, Roman." He said, with a massive amount of gratitude in his eyes and voice. 

At one point Seth had been homeless, and seemed pretty desperate not to be homeless again. Roman couldn't begin to understand what not knowing where your next meal was coming from, or not knowing where you were going to sleep next was like. The only thing he could do was provide a safe place to sleep and plenty of support. 

"Don't mention it." Roman said, "Close your eyes." 

Roman gently cleaned the small cut on Seth's cheekbone, using it as an excuse. Honestly, having Seth's pretty brown eyes, filled with gratitude and relief, staring into his own as he got closer was a little...intense.

'I think you're good to head back home." Roman said, "You might not want to fight tomorrow, rest your back." 

Seth scowled and nodded, standing and donning his dirty jacket. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Seth handed just enough money to cover another week at the motel. The receptionist smiled, taking the money and setting Seth up. 

"Have a nice night. We'll need money again in 10 days." She said, "I'll cover for you for a day or two if you need it. " 

"Thank you, so much." Seth said, wishing her a good night. 

This cycle had been going on for weeks, and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. That is, until Seth got in some real trouble.

An Ex-UFC fighter had recently turned to the streets. With a small hope of getting more money, Seth provoked him. 

Dean was wandering through the back alleyways, looking for someone, preferably Seth, to fight. Spotting a large crowd, he saw Seth on some big dude's shoulders. His eyes widened when the guy turned around after Seth landed on his feet and kicked him. 

Brock. Fucking. Lesnar. 

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Dean yelled at Seth, attacking Lesnar from behind. 

Seth looked at him with a confusing mix of fear, gratitude, and white-hot rage before starting to attack Brock as well. 

Eventually, the two managed to wear down Brock, knowing each other's attack style and weaknesses extremely well. Lesnar backed away, grunting angrily before stalking out of the alleyway. Dean refused to admit to himself that he kind of liked fighting with Seth. The crowd scattered after Brock left and Dean began walking to his apartment. 

"Ambrose?" Seth asked, "Thanks. Guess I don't know what I got myself into."

His nose was bleeding pretty heavily, but it wasn't swelling. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his chest had blood dripping down it. Dean scowled, not allowing himself to follow the blood as it traveled down. He motioned for Seth to follow him, beginning to walk again. 

"You landed on your nose after one of those spin-throw things. Roman needs to check it out." Dean said, "You're a fuckin' idiot, you know that?" 

Seth huffed, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants. 

The two walked to Roman's apartment in silence, Seth's nose stopping and starting to bleed again randomly. 

"Welcome back, uce. Give me a second to finish with Sami and I'll help you." Roman said from his spot on the coffee table, cleaning a large gash on Sami's forehead. 

"I'm fine. Rollins' nose needs attention. " Dean said, giving Seth a roll of paper towels and the trash can, "Don't get blood on the carpet." 

"Alright, Zayn. You're good to go. Give your shoulder a day or two to rest. Just keep your cuts clean." Roman said, standing and turning around, swearing. 

Seth waved, looking wobbly and pale. 

"Christ, man. What happened?" Roman asked, sitting Seth down on the coffee table, leaning his head forward, and pinching his nose. 

"Picked a fight with Lesnar." Seth said, stopping for air, "Dean helped me." 

"What were you thinking?" Roman asked, "Have you been eating enough, there shouldn't be this much blood?" 

Seth chuckled, "I had a bowl of cereal at like, 8 this morning." 

Roman huffed, "You need food." 

"I get food tomorrow. " Seth said, "Has it stopped bleeding?" 

Roman hesitantly released Seth's nose, a gush of blood falling into a paper towel Seth grabbed. The two smiled when none followed, Roman running to grab Seth a shirt. 

"Is he staying?" Dean asked, freshly showered. 

"If his nose starts bleeding again before he leaves, uce." Roman said, "Where's Daisy?" 

"My room." Dean said, brushing his hair off his forehead. 

Roman nodded, walking back to the living room. 

He tossed Seth the large shirt, "You gonna leave?" 

As if on queue, Seth's nose started to bleed again, slowly this time. 

\-------------------------------------------------  
Roman awoke to Daisy licking him, Seth standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

"Dunno why she's excited, but I'm gonna head out." Seth said, "Thanks. " 

"No problem. Try not to start bleeding again." Roman said, "Remember to eat." 

Seth nodded, leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman pulled Dean into a headbutt. chuckling at the way Dean dismissed how he helped Seth. 

"As I said, I can't beat the shit outta him if Lesnar kills him." Dean said, eagerly taking the coffee Roman handed him. 

"Admit it, you had fun." Roman said, "I know I would've." 

"Maybe I did have a little fun." Dean admitted, "Only because I had a major role in the takedown of Brock Lesnar." 

Roman set his coffee mug in the sink, chuckling at Daisy, who was pawing at the cabinet her food was kept in. 

"You ever plan on fighting again?" Dean asked, sitting on the counter. 

 

'I've considered it. Also considered trying to get everyone in a building of sorts." Roman said, "Organize everybody." 

Dean nodded, "Having a building means getting raided." 

"I know." Roman said, "Maybe not a building. Like an outdoor lot or a tent." 

"That's an idea I can get behind. We could get you a table or something so you could still patch us up." Dean said, "Police show up, we scatter like usual. " 

Roman nodded, "I like being the 'doctor' of sorts. Lets me still be a part of what I love to do, but it doesn't affect my job as much." 

"What even happened with your job?" Dean asked, setting his mug in the sink. 

"I kept sleeping through my alarms after fights, and my boss watched one. Next day, he comes up to me and tells me I should stop fighting if it's causing me to be late." Roman started, "The job kept me in my apartment, so I stopped. I started letting people come here if they got roughed up but didn't want to go to the hospital." 

Dean made a 'hmm' noise, "Why did you let me live here?" 

"You're my friend and you needed help." Roman said, "-and Daisy said you were okay, so it wasn't a problem." 

"Thanks, uce. I know I've barely ever got enough to cover my share of the rent, but you don't seem to mind." Dean said, hopping down and head-butting Roman again. 

"I like having you live here . Also, you know all of the best kinds of beer." Roman said, scratching Daisy's ears as she began to eat. 

\---------------------------------- 

Seth reluctantly walked into the 7\11 where Dean worked, having seen a newspaper ad that said they were hiring. 

"Why are you here, 'Architect'?" Dean asked, "Last time I checked, we fight outside, at night." 

"I saw the newspaper ad. You're hiring." Seth said, "Naturally, I don't want to work with you, but I need a job." 

Dean scowled, "I don't have the authority to tell you to fuck off, so fine." 

Dean stalked off, returning a few moments later with his manager. 

"Hello, son. Dean tells me that you're here for an interview." The manager said, "I'm Doug, and if you don't mind, please follow me so we can get started." 

Seth nodded politely, ignoring Dean's glare as he walked past. One excruciatingly boring interview later, Seth stood and shook Doug's hand. 

"Thank you for your time." Seth said, having turned job interviews into an exact science. 

"My pleasure." Doug said, "You'll receive a call by noon tomorrow." 

Seth nodded, smiling politely before leaving. He flashed a smug smile at Dean, seeing the man's scowl.

\--------------------------------- 

Roman leaned against the brick wall behind him, finally getting to see one of Seth and Dean's fights. The two stood on opposite sides of the alleyway, a sizable crowd gathering around them. He looked over as his boss came up next to him. 

"Hello, Reigns." Hunter said, "Are you going to fight them?" 

Roman discreetly kicked the first aid kit out of sight. "No. These two have been fighting each other for months, and I finally get to watch." 

Hunter nodded, putting his hands in his pockets as Seth charged. 

"Also, leather jacket lives with me." Roman said, wincing when Seth took a knee to the gut. 

Hunter nodded again, clapping Roman on the shoulder before leaving. Roman could practically feel the crowd's energy as they tried to stay quiet. 

Eventually, Seth stomped Dean's head into the concrete, signalling the end of the fight. Roman stepped in as the crowd dissipated, getting Dean to his feet. 

"You alright, uce?" Roman asked, having to keep Dean steady. 

Dean nodded after a minute or two, glaring at Seth. 

"Rollins, are you okay?" Roman asked, grabbing the first-aid kit. 

Seth nodded, saying a curt 'goodbye' as he walked away. 

Roman wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders, "Come on, Daisy's probably eating something she shouldn't be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short and probably seemed like a filler, but I wanted to show you how the characters interacted with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seth, calm down. The customer is always right, even when they're wrong." Dean said, "Also, Doug spends the whole day in his office. He'd be happy to leave that damned room to deal with an irrational customer" 

Seth just huffed, clenching his fists. 

"All right, Architect. Chill." Dean quipped, "Mean lady is gone." 

"Don't call me that." Seth growled, turning to Dean. 

"Why?" Dean asked, "It's your nickname?" 

"It makes me want to punch you." Seth said, "I really don't want to lose this job." 

"You wanna punch me?" Dean asked, feeling the need to defend himself. 

"Like I said, I don't want to lose this job." Seth said through gritted teeth, "If we're going to fight, we'll fight tonight." 

"Fine." Dean spat, "My shift is over. See you tonight, 'Architect.'"  
________________________

Roman chuckled as he watched Dean pacing impatiently. 

"Little shit. Gonna kick his ass." Dean growled, tapping his collarbone. 

Roman shoved down the bitter feeling associated with Seth or Dean getting hurt, "Calm down, uce. You've got a few hours until nightfall." 

"It's had enough that he works with me. Does he really have to be a bitch when he's there?" Dean asked, flopping down onto the couch. 

"Dude, watch the dog." Roman laughed, pulling a terrified Daisy into his lap. 

"Sorry, Daisy." Dean said, "Didn't mean to scare you." 

Dean gently scratched between the bulldog's ears, smiling when she licked at his wrist. 

"You coming to watch tonight?" Dean asked, "I know your boss showed up last time." 

"I'm going to stay here. Somebody always shows up on Mondays." Roman said, "It'll probably be Kevin or Finn."

Dean nodded, popping his fingers. 

_______________________

"You ready for this, 'Kingslayer'?" Dean shouted, smirking when Seth jumped. 

"Always am, Lunatic." Seth shouted back, glaring Dean down as a large crowd gathered. 

Seth and Dean didn't seem to notice that the crowd was larger than normal as they began to fight. 

Dean grabbed Seth, running him into the wall next to them. Seth managed to kick one of Dean's knees out from under him, knocking the jean-clad man down to one knee. 

Dean got back to his feet, swinging at Seth. Seth growled, punching Dean back. 

The two continued like that for a while, fighting without any grace or predictable motion. 

Seth and Dean froze, however, when a police car pulled up. 

"SCATTER!" Dean yelled, grabbing onto Seth's tank top as the crowd disappeared. 

Dean dragged Seth down a few sharp turns, beginning to run. Seth followed willingly, sprinting behind Dean through a maze of back alleyways. Eventually, Dean turned around and basically shoved Seth upwards onto a ladder. 

"Don't question it, just send it down!" Dean shouted, fear of being arrested gripping his chest. 

Seth kicked the latch, watching the police officers catch up. 

"Shit, climb!" Seth yelled, practically throwing himself to the rooftop. 

He pulled Dean up from the ladder, grabbing it and yanking it back to a locked position. They began to run again, sticking close to one another. 

Even though they had lost the cops, they continued to travel on the rooftops, performing a few leaps of glory. They slid into Roman's apartment through the man's open window, shutting it moments later. 

Without thinking, Seth pulled Dean into a hug, "Oh my god." 

Dean hugged back just as tightly, shoulders sagging in relief. 

Roman smiled softly from the couch, where he was placing a bandage on Kevin Owens' forehead, Sami sitting nearby. A warm feeling bubbled up in his chest, wanting nothing more than to be able to watch moments like this for the rest of time. 

"Hey, Mr. Love-sick puppy, are we good to go yet?" Kevin whispered, chuckling. 

Roman felt heat rising to his cheeks, "Yeah, you can go." 

Seth and Dean parted somewhat awkwardly, looking over at Sami, Kevin, and Roman. 

"Come here, you two." Roman said, noticing how Seth had a dirty scrape on his forehead and Dean's knuckle was split open. 

Sami and Kevin left, Kevin placing his hand on Sami's shoulder. 

"Sit down, tell me what happened." Roman said, moving to sit on the coffee table. 

"As usual, we were fighting." Seth said, trailing off with a quiet hiss. 

"I guess the crowd was too big or we were too close to the main road." Dean said, "The police showed up." 

"Dean yelled, 'scatter' and grabbed me by my shirt." Seth said, "Next thing I know, we're sprinting across rooftops and sliding into your apartment." 

Roman nodded, giving Dean a careful once-over. 

"We're fine, uce." Dean said gently, "Fight had barely started." 

"Okay." Roman said, headbutting Dean, "Seth, would you like a ride home?"

"I can walk." Seth said, standing and stretching. 

"Nonsense. You two just sprinted across rooftops like it's Mirror's Edge. Let me drive you home." Roman said, looking at Seth from the coffee table. 

"Are you sure?" Seth asked, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Just shut up and let him drive you home. " Dean said, helping Daisy onto the couch after she greeted Seth. 

Seth chuckled, "Okay." 

"Dean, make sure Daisy dosen't eat anything." Roman instructed, smiling. 

Dean nodded, "If she does, I'll make sure it's your shoes." 

Roman laughed, letting Seth out of his apartment. Seth followed Roman into the Samoan's car, feeling exhaustion set in. 

"You alright?" Roman asked, starting the car. 

Seth nodded, "Just tired. Parkouring away from cops tends to take a lot out of you." 

Roman chuckled, driving out of the parking garage. 

"That was terrifying." Seth said, "The only reason we were fighting is beacuse i got mad after some lady kept yelling at me. I don't even remember what she was yelling about." 

"Next thing you know, there's cops on your ass and your running to my apartment." Roman said, stopping at a red light and looking over at Seth. 

The combined light from the red light and the streetlamps had beautifully combined to highlight Seth's face. The man had turned to look out the window, giving Roman a chance to study his pretty face without those damned eyes boring into his soul. 

Sometimes falling for someone is quick. Everything's fine until they laugh a certain way or smile at you with the brightness of a 1000 suns shining from both their smile and their pale blue eyes. You fall deeper and deeper, feeling elated when they pull you close, or finally get a moment of peace from their over-achieving brain. Then, your heart stops everytime they laugh or smile or blink the sleep out of their eyes and you realize it's all over.

Other times it's slow, takes it's time to develop. Like over the course of several months, when you're making sure they're okay after almost every fight they have. You'll start to notice the small things about them. How their eyes lit up after their nose stopped bleeding, the way they make a small satisfied noise when their meck pops, or the hisses they make that just pull at your heartstrings until all those little moments piled up to big moments like this. Moments when you get to truly look at then and realize just how bad you've got it. 

"You alright, man?" Seth asked, noticing Roman staring at him instead of the road. 

"Oh, uh, yeah." Roman said, looking back at the road and feeling himself blush lightly. 

Roman pulled into the motel parking lot, glancing over at Seth. 

"Remember what I said about if you ever need a place to stay. " Roman said, "Daisy likes you, so you're all set." 

Seth chuckled, "Tell Dean I said thanks." 

"I will. Night." Roman said, leaning over to look at Seth after the man exited the car. 

"Night." Seth said, walking inside his room. 

Roman sighed, running a hand down his face before pulling back onto the main road. 

Eventually, he made it home, seeing Dean asleep on the couch. 

"Go lay down, good girl." Roman said quietly, leaning down and lifting Dean off of the couch. 

He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but Roman carried Dean to the smaller man's room anyway. 

"Night, uce." Roman said, laying Dean down. 

Roman gently kissed Dean's forehead, not really caring if the other man would know before quietly leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean slowly sat up, scowling at the fact that he was still wearing jeans. He blushed slightly, recalling Roman carrying him to bed and kissing his forehead. Tentatively, Dean touches the spot on his forehead, remembering just how soft Roman's lips felt. Eventually, Dean made it to the kitchen, having changed into some sweatpants. Roman was leaned against the counter, calmly drinking his coffee. 

"Morning." Dean said, pulling Dean into their customary 'good morning' headbutt.

"Mornin' uce. Seth wanted to tell you he said 'thanks.'" Roman replied, moving so Dean could access the coffee. 

Dean nodded again, I wasn't going to let him get arrested." 

"I know." Roman said, "He's just grateful."

Dean nodded again, smiling as Roman played with Daisy. The warm feeling that he hated bubbled up in his chest, causing him to look away and drop his smile. 

The sickeningly sweet feeling was easy enough to ignore when it only appeared when Roman did something especially adorable. Now, it was there whenever he smiled or laughed, and to be honest, it pissed Dean the fuck off. 

"You alright?" Roman asked, noticing Dean's scowl. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Dean said, "Just thinking." 

Roman nodded, "You had one hell of a night, uce." 

"Trust me Ro, I'm aware." Dean said, hopping up to sit on the counter. 

Roman chuckled, unknowingly causing the warm feeling to return as he pulled Dean into another headbutt. 

\--------------------------------------   
Seth looked up, seeing Dean walk into the 7/11. 

"You're here early." Dean remarked sliding behind the counter. 

"Couldn't sleep." Seth said, "I, uh, I wanted to say thanks." 

"I wasn't going to let you get arrested." Dean said. "Roman's place was closer, so I took you through the 'escape route' I set up." 

Seth nodded, "Still you could've just left me behind and I'm really glad you didn't." 

Dean smiled slightly, "You're welcome. Now stop apologizing before it gets annoying." 

Seth chuckled, making his way to the coffee machine. 

Dean watched him, seeing the tiniest of flushes on his face. 

Seth was pretty, no doubt about that, and the mere thought of Seth being some big dude's bitch behind bars made Dean's blood boil. But Seth was passionate, funny, and sorta easy to talk to, as Dean was discovering. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Seth said, abruptly pulling Dean from his thoughts. 

Dean scowled angrily at the floor, silently panicking as he shoved the cursed feeling down as deep as he could. 

"When's payday?" Seth asked, remembering the worryingly low amount of money he had. 

"Isn't this your second day?" Dean quipped, "You should get paid late next week or early in the week after that." 

Seth sighed, mumbling a "thanks." He had just enough money for three more days at the motel. His stomach growled lowly, but Seth ignored it, considering the fact that he had no money on him. 

Dean took notice of Seth's worried expression, but thought it wise not to pry. 

"By the way, Doug doesn't care if we eat like a snack cake or something like that every once in a while." Dean said, knowing Dean was most likely asleep in his office. 

Seth smiled, relaxing slightly. 

"Good to know." He replied, immediately retrieving one. 

\-----------------------------------------   
"We going to find Seth, or.." Roman trailed off, following Dean into the alley he met the smaller man in. 

"Remember this?" Dean asked, the memories flooding back. 

Roman nodded, grinning, "I fought you here, busted up your nose, and felt bad about it." 

"So you took me to your apartment, fixed my nose and let me shower." Dean said, smiling softly, "-and then we met again and again and again until I finally accepted your offer of a roof over my head." 

"I'm glad you did, man." Roman said, pulling Dean into a hug-headbutt combo. 

Dean smiled softly, letting the embrace hold. 

"Will you let me get deep and mushy for a second?" Roman asked, smiling when Dean nodded. 

"You're honestly the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I fucked up your nose on the day we met, three months later, you're my roommate." Roman said, still holding Dean close. "You're my brother, my crazy ass ride and die best friend, and to be honest, I fuckin' love you. " 

Dean slightly tensed at that, the voice in his head telling him not to let Roman any closer. After forcing himself to relax, Dean gently kissed the top of Roman's head. 

"I love you too, you big sap." He said, quieting the voice. 

The warm feeling had bubbled up again, and, just this once, Dean let it. 

He let it soak into his bones, flood his head with a sweet fuzziness, curl up his throat until he let out a happy sigh and dropped his head onto Roman's shoulder. 

"You alright?" Roman asked, "Still with me?" 

"Might check out for a bit soon, but yeah, I just..." Dean trailed off, "Good things don't really happen to me. Felt like i was just waiting for the other shoe to drop for too long. Don't feel like that anymore with you. It's a good feeling." 

Roman grinned widely, "Good, because I'm not leavin' you in the dust. Ride and die, baby." 

Dean chuckled and smiled up at Roman, "Take me home, Ro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun, shit's about to go down. Woo feelings. 
> 
> (it's real late)


End file.
